


Zumba Solo

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ben Solo, Ben Solo Can't Dance, Complete, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, He Needs a Teacher, Loss of Virginity, Meddling Poe, Protective Ben, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rey of sunshine, Size Difference, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Student Ben, Zumba AU, dance au, teacher rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: It’s just one time, he told himself.This is just to get Poe off my back.He'd take the stupid class, check-off his friendship requirement and then he could return home and forget this entire thing ever happened.Then he sawherand everything changed.Or the not-so-graceful Ben Solo takes a Zumba class and falls in love with three things: dancing, Latin music, and Rey Andor.





	1. Te Quiero Ver (I Want to See You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but I'm having too much fun writing it, so I think it will be a short story around 3-4 chapters. 
> 
> I dedicate this story to the IRL 'Zumba Solo'. Yes, ladies and gents, there is a man who looks like Ben Solo who frequents my Zumba classes, hence the prompt idea for this fic. 
> 
> I also dedicated this fic to [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism/works), who I am always talking to when I see 'Zumba Solo' and has tried to get me to sneak a photo of him. But I'm not that creepy.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011/works).

Ben Solo was not what one would call graceful. At 6’2” with broad shoulders and long limbs, he towered over the other employees at his office. It irked Ben the way they all shied away from him, mostly because he couldn’t be sure if their reservations were due to his stature or because of his past.

 

His reputation was built on his former employment with First Order Industries. Employment he had since left for a more fulfilling position at Canto Bight County Children and Youth Services. Despite the nature of his work, he was considered intimidating and massive — at least on the outside — but certainly not graceful.

 

So when Poe invited him to go out dancing, Ben declined.

 

“Why? You have better plans?” Poe asked, knowing full well that Ben didn’t.

 

Ben’s plans consisted of spending his evenings home alone reading; or, on a very rare occasion, going down to the Bourbon bar to have a drink. He was a creature of habit. He did not go out. He certainly did not go to clubs and he definitely didn’t go dancing.

 

“What are you afraid of?” Poe questioned when Ben dodged his invitation a second time a week later.

 

“I don’t know how to dance,” Ben muttered in response.

 

While it was true, it wasn’t the real reason. Poe appeared to know that, but instead of letting the subject drop, he found a solution. A solution which resulted in Ben going to the gym Tuesday night after work, instead of staying safely inside the confines of his apartment.

 

“This is going to be great,” Poe told him, slapping his open-faced palm across Ben’s back. “We’ll learn some killer moves and get in shape at the same time. Total win-win!”

 

Ben grimaced, unconvinced.

 

“Plus, I heard the instructor, Ray Andor, is hot.” Poe went on, not noticing his friend’s expression. He elbowed Ben suggestively while they made their way to the group fitness class room. “So really it’s a win-win-win! Maybe I’ll even get a date.” Poe winked and Ben groaned.

 

What had he gotten himself into?

 

It’s just one time, he told himself. _This is just to get Poe off my back_. Ben’s performance was sure to scar both Poe and the instructor for life. After tonight, Ben was sure he’d been blacklisted from ever attending another Zumba session in his life. Do not pass Go. Do not collect two hundred dollars.

 

On the plus side, if Poe was more interested in the instructor than himself, maybe he’d give up his crusade to get Ben to come out dancing with their co-workers. Either way, Ben promised himself that he wouldn’t be returning.

 

Then he saw her and everything changed.

 

She was standing in the center of the room, stretching as she talked to a couple of other students. She had bronze skin speckled with chestnut freckles upon her shoulder blades. Her skin was complemented by chestnut hair pulled tightly back into three buns tiered along the curve of her head.

 

His eyes trailed down her lithe form, across the expanse of her back, where he could see the muscles between her shoulders contract. She bowed with her right leg crossed over her left, stretching out her hamstrings. He focused on her toned calves and the way her body moved effortlessly into each position as she prepared for the class.

 

She wore a pair of brightly colored sneakers. The base was white but the majority of the shoe was decorated in brilliant purple, pink and yellow hues, like a sunrise on steroids. Unlike the others in the class — which Ben noted was entirely composed of women — she didn’t wear designer brand clothing. Her top didn’t match her sneakers, a theme he found among the others. Upon further inspection, he realized that she didn’t wear a single item of clothing that matched. In fact, most of her wardrobe seemed to be composed of mismatched pieces, all too big for her.

 

Ben silently begged whatever higher power there was in the universe to make her turn around. When his prayer was answered a moment later, his breath caught in his chest.

 

Hazel eyes, a perfect mixture of emerald and gold, met his. A pearly white smile greeted him and before he knew what was happening, the goddess before him spoke.

 

“I haven’t seen you here before. First time?”

 

Ben could only stare at her. She had a British accent. Of course, she would have a British accent! Ben had over thirty years of proof that God had a sense of humor. Or a keen eye for torture, because right now, Ben was positive that the big man upstairs was trying to kill him.

 

The woman before him was perfect in every way, from the soothing sound of her voice to the natural beauty of her makeup-free face. She was everything he had ever wanted and she was standing directly in front of him as if she was waiting for him.

 

Because she _was_ waiting for him.

 

She was waiting for him to speak and the second Ben realized it, he was mortified.

 

He was going to die a slow, painfully embarrassing death right here on the hardwood floor.

 

“Yes, this is our first time!” Poe shouldered past him, offering his hand to the woman. She took it, giving him a brief, but polite shake.

 

“Well, you picked a good night,” she informed them. “Tuesdays usually aren’t as crowded as the weekend. Plus everyone here is a regular, so you’ll be able to look to them for help if you are unsure about any of the moves.”

 

“Sounds great,” his friend replied smoothly. “I’m Poe, by the way.”

 

The girl’s gaze flickered back to Ben. “And your partner, does he have a name?”

 

“This is Ben,” Poe smirked. He looped an arm around his friend and gave the girl a roguish wink. “He’s hopeless. He’s got two left feet and might need some one-on-one attention.”

 

The woman laughed. It was the single most beautiful sound Ben had ever heard. So beautiful, in fact, that he completely forgot how angry he was at Poe for dragging him to the class in the first place. So beautiful that he forgot to be embarrassed. So beautiful that he forgot that the woman was operating under the misconception that he and his best friend were a couple.

 

“This isn’t ballroom dancing. It’s Zumba. It’s meant to be fun.” She placed a hand on Ben’s arm. He glanced down to see where her skin made contact with his own. His skin burned, as if she’d branded him with her touch. He would burn forever if it meant she kept touching him. “Don’t worry.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “You’re not alone. Everyone’s first night is a disaster.”

 

“T-thank you,” Ben finally managed to stutter.

 

Her eyes were fixed on him. For a brief moment, Ben thought he saw her pupils darken, but then she was withdrawing her hand and glancing up at the clock.

 

“Oi,” she cursed under her breath. “I need to set-up the music so we can get started.”

 

_Oh no._

 

The cloud of desire lifted. Ben swallowed thickly as he realized who the woman was. Suddenly, making it through a single class seemed impossible.

 

“Your name is Ray?” Poe questioned, following Ben’s train of thought. If he was shocked by this development, he didn’t let on. Meanwhile, Ben wished the floor would open up to swallow him. How was he going to make it through the next hour?

 

“Yep,” the girl replied pleasantly. “Rey Andor.”

 

Ben groaned inwardly, as he recognized two things. First, Poe had been correct. The Zumba instructor _was_ hot. And second, Poe had been wrong about a major detail. Rey wasn’t Ray. And that distinction presented an entirely different problem, because Ben could no longer rely on the instructor to distract his friend. Instead, Rey was going to be distracting him.

 

He really was going to die on the hardwood floor.

 

Latin music began playing over the wall-mounted speakers. At the front of the class, Rey turned towards the mirror and began the warm-up sequence. The class fell into step with her — everyone but Ben, who was staring at the girl with the chestnut hair. Poe nudged him, but he remained stock still while his mind raced through options.

 

He could leave, duck out now before he made a fool of himself in front of her. If she asked, he could lie, tell her he had a stomach bug or had received a call from work. It may have worked, if Poe wasn’t with him. There was no doubt in Ben’s mind that his friend would call him out on his fib. Maybe he could fake a sprained ankle. _No_. That might get Rey into trouble. He couldn’t do that to her, even if they had just met.

 

Ben glanced up, conflict etched on his face.

 

Rey flashed him a smile, one he could tell was meant solely for him and his decision became clear.

 

Not caring if his steps were correct, he started to move with the beat.

 

It didn’t matter that he couldn’t dance. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t graceful. The only thing that mattered was her smile and the harder he tried, the wider it grew.

 

She was grinning so broadly that her cheeks dimpled. Actually dimpled. It was then that Ben Solo knew he would break his promise to himself. There wasn’t a force in the universe that could keep him away from Rey Andor’s class.

 

He would be back.

 

* * *

 

According to the gym class schedule, Zumba was taught by Rey Andor four times a week. In addition to her Tuesday night class, she taught on Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays. During the week, all group fitness classes were in the evening but on the weekend, they were first thing in the morning, if first thing in the morning was 8am. Since Saturday and Sunday were weekend days, Ben did consider 8am first thing in the morning, which was why he stopped at Nerdvana for a large cup of dark roast coffee on his way to the gym on Saturday.

 

The coffee shop was themed around board games, cult films and other vintage pursuits. Ben preferred their low lighting, mismatched furniture and soft-spoken baristas. Unlike the chain coffee houses in the area, Nerdvana was unique. It catered to individuals who preferred solitude or small group gatherings. Introverts, like Ben, could find a quiet corner to sip their drink in peace.

 

As he made his way to the corner of an emerald green couch at the back of the cafe, Ben noticed he wasn’t the only customer getting his morning fix.

 

_Rey._

 

Her name nearly escaped his lips while he stared at her, completely entranced. She hadn’t noticed him, too busy on her phone, her head bobbing along with whatever music she was listening to.

 

Ben took the opportunity to observe her. His eyes ran the length of her, from the top of her head — where her hair was pulled tightly back into the same tiered bun style as Tuesday evening — to her feet — encased in the same multi-colored sneakers. Her toes were tapping rhythmically, in time with her bobbing head. Ben couldn’t help it. He smiled.

 

She was effortlessly beautiful without a speck of makeup covering her face. He could count each and every freckle dotting her cheeks. They faded under the flush of red which suddenly coated her sun-kissed skin. His eyes flickered up to her own and he found her watching him, staring at her.

 

“Good morning,” he hastily greeted her, hoping she didn’t think he was a creep.

 

The blush faded, as she ripped her earbuds out. “Hi.”

 

“Don’t let me bother you.” Ben gestured to her phone.

 

Rey glanced down at the device, then back up at him. “No, you’re fine. I’m just selecting a new song for today’s class. That last one before the cool-down is getting a bit stale,” she explained.

 

Ben nodded as though he understood.

 

“Actually,” Rey patted the seat next to her. “I could use a second opinion. Do you mind?”

 

“Yes, of course,” he immediately replied. Rey arched a brow at him confused. “I mean, no, I don’t mind,” he hurried to correct himself.

 

She beamed up at him. He dropped down in the chair next to her, staring intently at her phone while she scrolled through her music library. Her thumb hovered over one about a quarter of the way down.

 

“There’s _Te Duele_ ,” she told him. With a click, three soft piano chords played, followed by a duo of singers and louder chords.

 

“What are they saying?” Ben asked.

 

“They say they saw you walking alone, asking the moon to give you comfort. But no matter how much you want to, you can no longer fall in love because you have a hard time starting over,” Rey translated.

 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek. The lyrics were much heavier than he expected for a cardio dance class. Heavy and on the nose, at least where he was concerned.

 

“Too much?” Rey guessed, noting his expression.

 

“Yeah,” Ben confirmed.

 

“Alright, on to the next one,” she agreed, eagerly thumbing through to another selection.

 

Traditional horns played from her speaker accompanied by maracas for a few frames before drums joined in. The music sounded like a cha-cha, until a techno beat laid over the main track. The addition notes changed the demeanor of the song from upbeat and flirty to empowering.

 

“What’s this one?” he asked.

 

“Keep Calm,” Rey grinned. “It’s one of my favorites. I learned it to get my certification.”

 

Ben blinked. “You had to get certified to teach Zumba?”

 

She giggled, her dimples on full display. “Of course!” Leaning into him, she playfully nudged his arm. “They don’t just let anyone teach, you know.”

 

Ben couldn’t be sure what made him happier. Hearing Rey laugh, seeing her smile, or feeling her touch. Knowing she had initiated it felt like a small victory, one he would cherish far longer than he should.

 

“How about _Azukita_?” she asked, already onto the next option.

 

A fast tempo played, enhanced by singers and a crowd clapping. It sounded like a party song to Ben, one he could see Poe enjoying. “And this one?”

 

Rey grinned. “ _Azukita_ is sugar. Basically, he’s asking for sugar from the pretty brunette girl,” she explained, tapping her pointer finger to her cheek.

 

He’d picked the wrong time to take a sip of his coffee. He barely managed to keep from spraying it across the table.

 

Her lips quirked up in a smile. “Napkin?” She held out a couple for him.

 

“Thanks,” he sputtered, embarrassed.

 

It was as if all the songs were curated specifically for him. He wasn’t sure if it was a sign or just his luck. He’d already made a fool of himself in Rey’s class. He’d been hoping to show some semblance of decorum with her in the coffeeshop.

 

So much for that.

 

He’d only been sitting with her for five minutes and already he had managed to make a mess of things. Poe was right. He was hopeless.

 

“So what do you think?” Rey queried. “Any of them speak to you?”

 

Her eyes told him there was more to her question than just her words. For a second, Ben wondered if she felt it too — this insane pull to her that had him drowning in the hazel pools staring back at him.

 

“I like all the songs,” he told her. “I’m just not sure I can dance to any of them.”

 

Her smile returned, shining as brilliant as the morning sunlight filtering in through the cafe’s front windows. “You’ll learn,” she replied easily. Coming from her lips, it sounded like a fact instead of wishful thinking. “I’ll help you.”

 

Ben felt his ears burn. “Which one do you like?” he asked, reaching up to adjust his hair. He hoped she didn’t see his ears poking out.

 

She made a humming noise and fiddled with her phone. A rapid series of drum and synthetic beats played while her feet began tracing the steps under the table.

 

“ _Te Quiero Ver_ is one of my favorites,” Rey informed him.

 

Ben noticed how her lithe body subtlety rocked in time with the music, as if moving without her consent, drawn to the tune.

 

“I think you should use this one then,” he suggested.

 

“It’s fast,” she told him, giving him a look that said she was concerned about him picking up the steps. After his performance on Tuesday night, she had reason to worry.

 

He’d been all over the place, nearly running over the other students. While he’d always been aware of how large he was, he was less aware of how much ground he could cover with his long limbs. One round of the grapevine could take him halfway across the studio.

 

Ben had knocked into Poe several times, earning a stifled laugh from Rey. Each time he messed up, her eyes found him. At first, he was embarrassed, but after the third time, he realized she was watching out for him. He blushed as he recalled her kindness, before reminding himself that that was all it was. Kindness. Nothing more.

 

“Maybe you could give me one-on-one lessons,” he joked, trying to laugh off his nerves.

 

“Sure,” she immediately agreed. “I don’t teach on Thursday’s, if that works for you. We could use my brother’s studio.”

 

Ben caught himself before he did another rendition of his coffee spitting performance. He hadn’t been serious. He thought she’d laugh and agree that he needed practice, maybe urge him to come early to class.

 

What she was suggesting sounded more like a date. Wait! Was it a date? Was she asking him out? Or was he supposed to ask her? How did he even do that? It had been years since he asked a girl out.

 

“Peanut,” a voice interrupted him mid-panic attack.

 

Ben glanced up to see the barista walking over to their table.

 

“Hey, Finn,” she greeted the dark-skinned man.

 

“You’re going to be late,” he indicated the clock behind the counter.

 

Rey cursed. In a flurry of movements, she gathered up her belongings into her worn gym bag. Ben downed the remainder of his coffee, recognizing that if she was late, by default he was late too.

 

“Thanks, Finn,” she said, as she stood.

 

“No problem, Peanut.” He smiled at her, before his gaze went to Ben. “Can I get you anything else?”

 

“No,” Rey answered for him. “He’s with me.”

 

The barista — Finn — furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

“He’s coming to my class,” Rey clarified.

 

“Oh,” Finn mumbled, though he still appeared confused.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Rey waved goodbye, as she hurried out of Nerdvana.

 

“See ya, Peanut,” Finn responded.

 

Ben gave the barista a curt nod and followed Rey to the exit. His strides were longer than hers and he managed to get to the door before her. He held it open. At least chivalry was something he still knew how to do. His mother had raised him well. Or at least to be well-mannered.

 

“Thanks,” she grinned, slipping past him to jog to her car.

 

“Rey,” he called after her. She paused, glancing at him over her shoulder. “What does ‘Te Quiero Ver’ mean?”

 

Rey grinned up at him, her cheeks decorated in a blanket of crimson. “I want to see you.”

 

Ben’s mouth hung open in response.

 

Minutes after she had gone, he was still standing there gaping at where she had stood.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nerdvana](http://nerdvanafrisco.com/) is a real place and it's where I began writing this fic, when I was traveling in Texas last week. So shout-out to the amazing baristas who took care of me! 
> 
>   **Up next: Rey and Ben have their first one-on-one session and get to know a little more about one another.**


	2. Vive y Baila (Live and Dance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds out more about Rey and they have their first one-on-one session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter count has increased because I'm having too much fun writing this. 
> 
> Also, I did manage to get a picture of Zumba Solo, but I'm afraid to post it. I feel like a creep. Also, I think (per a very good friend) I'm wearing Reylo-goggles. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011/works), who is a fellow dancer. If you are enjoying this Zumba inspired AU, check our her new dance fic [Dancing With Our Hands Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502728/chapters/41227778)

Ben stared at the address on his phone screen, then at the building in front of him and then back down at his phone.

 

Takodana University Library loomed before him. The gothic structure housed three floors of books, including an Archives and Rare Books section on the top floor.

 

Ben knew the area well. When he’d attended Takodana, it had been the quietest place on campus, perfect for late night studying. While Poe had been nose-deep in a pint at the Cantina, Ben had been nose-deep in a book.

 

Not much had changed since then.

 

Well nothing except Ben’s newfound fascination with dance.

 

It was odd that this was where Rey worked. He had suspected her full-time profession to be something more active and less...conservative.

 

Ben had seen the way she danced in class. The soft roll of her hips and the graceful ease with which her limbs moved all pointed him towards physical therapist or choreographer. Plus, she had mentioned that her brother owned a studio. So when he discovered that Rey Andor was an archivist, pursuing her Master’s at the university, Ben was stunned.

 

And a little turned on.

 

He shook that particular train of thought from his mind and entered the building. It had been almost a decade since he had set foot in the library, but he strolled through on autopilot, taking the stairs to the top floor.

 

The Archives and Rare Book section was in the north tower, closed off to anyone who wasn’t studying art, history, or had a special pass. As Ben walked through the stacks of old texts, he heard the familiar beats of Latin music.

 

He came around the corner to find Rey swaying in her office. Ben couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Just like in her class, his attention was focused solely on her.

 

The door was open, granting him an unobstructed view of her. She had her back to him, as she poured over an old manuscript held up by a standing desk. Her heels were on the floor, discarded as her bare feet traced patterns on the floor. He watched how the fabric of her pencil skirt tightened around her curves and how her blouse bunched up with each sway.

 

Since her brother’s studio was within walking distance, she’d asked Ben to meet her at the library because he could park at the university for free. She was done at five o’clock, but Ben was glad he arrived early. Being able to see her so uninhibited felt like a gift, like she was allowing him into her world.

 

He saw she had decorated her small space with greenery, a stark contrast to the shades of beige and brown surrounding her in the archive stacks. Potted plants of varying sizes and shapes lined every shelf and table in her office. Even the filing cabinets were adorned with plants. The only flat surface not currently housing enough plant-life to start its own greenhouse was the standing desk.

 

Ben smiled, thinking of how different Rey was from the former archivist, Maz Kanata. The old woman had chased him out of the section more times than Ben could count. Before his advisor had written him a permanent pass to be there, Ms. Kanata has enforced the rules, not allowing him to hide out in her section of the library. Despite her petite stature, the woman was tough. Tough, but fair.

 

Ben had respected her and once he could prove he was permitted access, they had gotten along. He wondered if Rey knew Ms. Kanata. He doubted it, because if Rey did, she would have known how having living plants in the archive section would have caused Ms. Kanata to go into a fit of rage. The woman was extremely protective of the old manuscripts.

 

Deciding he’d spent enough time spying, Ben went to the office, pausing in the doorway to knock.

 

“Ben!” Rey graced him with her typical sunshine smile. “Glad you found the place alright.”

 

“I’ve been here before,” he admitted.

 

“Oh?” She queried, as she carefully tucked the manuscript away for the evening. “Former student?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What year did you graduate?”

 

“2009,” he replied, watching as she did the math. Her smile widened and he could tell she was trying not to laugh. “What?”

 

“I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks,” she smirked while she slipped her heels back on.

 

Over the course of the week, Ben had gotten used to Rey’s jokes. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door jamb. “Are you saying I’m old?”

 

Rey responded with a non-communal shrug, as she switched out her black high heels for her ridiculous sneakers, which appeared even more colorful against the muted colors of her professional wardrobe.

 

Ben hated those sneakers.

 

Her appearance, which, seconds ago, had been a flawless combination of all his librarian fantasies, was ruined. Rey’s hair was still swept up in a single sensible bun, showing off her slender neck, but she lost a couple inches from the change. He would have to lean down if he wanted to kiss her.

 

_Wait, what?_

 

He couldn’t kiss her! They were just...friends seemed a bit too presumptuous. Acquaintances? That sounded rather informal and while it was probably the most accurate description of their relationship, Ben refused to use the word.

 

No, acquaintances wouldn’t do. He needed a teacher and Rey was going to show him all he needed to know.

 

“So your brother is a dancer too?” he asked, as she collected her gym bag from behind her desk.

 

“Cassian.” Rey smiled warmly, plucking a framed picture off her desk to show him.

 

The photo had a man wedged between Rey and a shorter woman. They both looked older than Rey, but no less attractive. The woman was smiling, her cat-like eyes partially hidden under fringe bangs, while the man next to her was grinning with one arm looped around her and his other around Rey.

 

“That’s his wife, Jyn. They own Rogue One, the private fitness club on the corner of Scarif and Jedha,” she informed him.

 

Ben’s brow furrowed. “Why don’t you work there then? Why work at the gym?”

 

“It’s a small business. They don’t need a third teacher,” Rey explained, returning the picture to its place on her desk. “It’s fine. The gym gives me flexibility with this,” she gestured to the manuscripts in her office. “Besides, Cas lets me use the studio whenever I want. Like tonight.”

 

“You’ll go easy on me, won’t you?” Ben asked. He was only half-joking.

 

Rey didn’t do anything without giving it her all. By the end of her class he was drenched and panting. She gave one hell of a workout.

 

“Don’t worry, old man,” she teased, patting his chest with one hand. “We’ll go slow.”

 

Ben stared at her wordlessly. He felt the familiar heat of embarrassment crawling through his skin. Her brazen personality always caught him off-guard. Whether she was in front of a classroom of people or alone in her office, Rey had a way of commanding attention.

 

Her fingertips trailed across his pecs, as she stepped around him, burning through the thin material of his shirt and marking him as hers. She exited the office, her hips sashaying as she did. Whether it was on purpose or simply how she moved, Ben could no longer tell.

 

He was too busy trying to catch his breath.

 

* * *

 

Rogue One was not what Ben had been expecting. Unlike other studio fitness clubs he’d seen, Rogue One was separated out by floor. The narrow construction of the corner building meant each of the three studios existed on their own floor.

 

The basement level was dedicated to cardio kickboxing and mixed martial arts training, which Jyn taught. Ben made a mental note not to get on the woman’s bad side.

 

The upper floor was dedicated to soloists and small groups, while the main floor was where the majority of the dance classes occurred, along with the business aspect of the studio.

 

Ben found himself standing in the small waiting room, glancing around while Rey approached the front desk.

 

Before she could reach it, a door behind the counter swung open.

 

“ _Que pasa, hermanita_?” A man appeared in the archway.

 

Rey’s face split into a wide grin. “Cas.” She maneuvered around the counter to fall into his arms.

 

As an only child, Ben had never been privy to the affection of a sibling. Watching how effortlessly the two interacted with one another made him slightly jealous. He wished he would have had a brother, or even a sister, to share things with. Maybe then things would have been different. Maybe then his parents would have wanted to spend time with him.

 

At least he had Poe.

 

“Who’s this?”

 

Ben straightened up, instantly feeling the need to earn the man’s approval. “Ben Solo,” he extended his hand, hoping it wasn’t covered in sweat.

 

“Cassian Andor,” Rey’s brother introduced himself before shaking Ben’s hand. “Rey tells me you’re here to learn to dance.”

 

Ben picked up on the skepticism in Cassian’s tone. Even if he hadn’t, he couldn’t miss the way Rey’s brother kept her tucked under his arm. Clearly, he had reservations about his little sister spending time with Ben.

 

“My friend Poe suggested it. He’s always trying to get me to go out,” Ben shared. “I planned on staying for one class and then leaving, but Rey’s a good teacher.”

 

“She is,” Cassian replied tersely.

 

“Now, now, boys,” Rey tutted, ducking out from under Cassian’s arm. “Flattery will get you nowhere.” She reached under the front desk and grabbed a set of keys. “Studio B free?”

 

“Yes,” Cassian confirmed, but his eyes never left Ben’s face.

 

“Great!” Rey beamed, either unaware of the tension between them or ignoring it. She came around to the opposite side of the counter.”Let’s go, Ben.” She took his hand, calling over her shoulder,” Thanks, Cas,” as they headed up stairs.

 

Ben felt her brother’s eyes bore into him the entire climb.

 

Studio B turned out to be an open space on the second floor. The stark white walls seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight as it streamed in through the skylights.

 

Rey went into a small changing room by the sound booth in the far corner, while Ben attempted to get his nerves in check.

 

Being alone with Rey for an undetermined amount of time already had him jumpy, but after the death glare Cassian has sent his way, Ben was ready to make a break for it. Rey’s brother looked like the type of person who could make him disappear...without a trace.

 

He swallowed against the lump of fear forming in his throat. The sound seemed to echo in the empty room.

 

“Ready?” Rey asked, reappearing in a simple tank and leggings.

 

Ben started to say he had forgotten an important deadline and needed to get home, but her music drowned out his excuse.

 

“Let’s start with something basic,” Rey suggested.

 

She stood next to him, facing the mirror. In time with the beat, she demonstrated a jazz square, then waited patiently for him to mimic her movements.

 

Ben crossed his right foot over his left before transferring his left foot back behind his right. His right foot aligned with his left on the horizontal plane and then he stepped his left forward to end in front of his right. For only four basic steps, it was quite complicated.

 

At least to Ben.

 

He stumbled through it a few times, while Rey patiently watched. She offered a couple of suggestions, even going as far as to stand in front of him, mirroring his motions to help him fall into the appropriate rhythm.

 

She was trying to help — _he knew that_ — but watching her hips shift so close to his own had his mind conjuring up inappropriate thoughts. Ones that, if he acted upon, would surely lead to Cassian dumping his body somewhere.

 

Too focused on what Rey’s brother might do to him, Ben failed to step to the right. He stepped to the left instead, crossing his leg over Rey’s and startling them both. Off balance, they fell into a heap on the floor with Rey on her back and Ben overtop of her.

 

Ben tried to catch Rey. In doing so, his hands ended up planted on either side of her face, while he kept himself from collapsing on top of her.

 

“Are you okay?” Rey laughed, a bit breathless.

 

“Y-yeah,” he stammered. “Are you alright?”

 

“When you’re a dancer, you get used to falling,” she told him. “It’s like gymnastics, just without all the equipment.”

 

He nodded, even if he had no idea what she meant. It seemed like the polite thing to do, considering how he was all but caging her against the floor with his massive frame.

 

 _Shit._ He needed to move. Like yesterday.

 

“I’m sorry,” he rapidly apologized, scrambling away from her.

 

“Ben, it’s fine.” Rey’s hand was on his arm, instantly reassuring him. “It was just  an accident. It happens.”

 

“Right, right,” He tried to console himself, but remained unconvinced. “Y-you’re okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” she promised, brushing herself off as she straightened up. “Ready to try again?”

 

“You want to try again?” he asked incredulously. How had he not scared her away yet?

 

“If at first you don’t succeed,” she grinned at him, offering her hand to help him up.

 

Ben couldn’t help but think that phrase applied to more than just his dance skills.

 

* * *

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Ben’s routine changed. He visited the gym four days a week to take  Rey’s class and devoted his Thursday evenings to his one-on-one sessions with her. Those nights were easily his favorite. The amount of time he got to spend in Studio B was rewarding because the harder he tried, the more he saw Rey smile in that captivating way of hers.

 

Poe took notice of the improvement in Ben’s mood. “What’s going on with you lately?” He inquired one afternoon, while they were eating lunch a couple blocks from their office.

 

“What do you mean?” Ben asked, feigning uncertainty.

 

“You’re different,” Poe observed. “You seem lighter, less like you’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. You didn’t even yell at Snap this morning when he mixed up the decaf and regular. You’re calmer. Dare I say it, even happy.”

 

Ben cocked his head at Poe. “Dramatic much?”

 

“Drop the act. I know you know what I’m talking about.”

 

He shrugged. “I’ve been exercising. Exercising releases endorphins. Endorphins make you happy.”

 

“Alright there, Elle Woods,” Poe chuckled.

 

“Who?” Ben asked puzzled.

 

“Never mind,” Poe waved him off. “But back to the exercise. This wouldn’t have anything to do with the pretty instructor at the gym, would it?”

 

Ben choked on his sandwich. With a shaking hand, he grabbed his bottle of water and gulped it down.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Poe smirked triumphantly.

 

“It’s not like that,” Ben hastily replied.

 

“No?” Poe questioned. “So last week when we had a substitute and you said you were too busy to come to class...that was just a coincidence?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Bullshit!” Poe argued. “You like her.”

 

Ben shrugged again, trying to downplay his growing nerves. “She’s nice.”

 

“She _is_ nice,” Poe agreed. “And she’s _especially_ nice to you.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ben’s eyes flashed angrily in warning.

 

“It means that she spends more time helping you than anyone else in the class,” Poe clarified. “If I wasn’t so surprised, I’d be jealous.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Poe laughed. “Easy, Solo. I’m only messing with you. She’s obviously only got eyes for you. She barely gave me a ‘hello’ during the last class.”

 

Ben sat back in his seat, trying to recall the prior evening’s class. He hadn’t thought Rey was acting any different than normal. She still wore those hideous sneakers. She still greeted everyone warmly at the start of class and thanked them for coming out to dance with her at the end. It all seemed the same.

 

Except for how she’d begun chatting with him before class, instead of mingling with her other students. Or how she grinned at him when she found him waiting for her when she exited the gym. And then there was during class. Did she ever stop smiling at him? Did he ever stop smiling at her?

 

“Why don’t you ask her to dinner?” Poe suggested.

 

Ben blinked, staring at his friend bewildered.

 

“You know, on a date to eat food and dot, dot, dot.” Poe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Explain to me why I chose you to be my friend again.” Ben muttered sarcastically.

 

“Hilarious,” Poe chuckled. “But seriously, Ben. You should take the girl out. It’s what you both want.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Ben nodded, still unsure. But it couldn’t hurt to ask, right? He’d talk to her tonight when he picked her up at the library.

 

He just had to figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Up next: Ben decides to take Poe's advice and ask Rey to dinner.**


	3. Finura  (Finesse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone spot the Star Wars Easter Eggs in this chapter? They are sprinkled in here. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011/works).

]

When Ben arrived at her office the following Thursday, Rey was packed up and ready to go.

 

“Hey,” she greeted him as she locked her door.

 

“Hey,” he replied, hoping he hadn’t sweat through his shirt on the ride over. He’d already changed twice.

 

“I was thinking we could work on _Danza Kuduro_ tonight since you’ve mastered the step ball change and the jazz square,” Rey proposed. “Plus, it’s the slowest number in our rotation.”

 

“Sure,” Ben agreed quickly.

 

He fought to remain calm, as she told him about her day, nodding where appropriate even if he didn’t hear a single word. He was too busy deciding what to say in his head.

 

_Rey, I wanted to say thank you for teaching me how not to fall flat on my face in a room full of strangers. Could I take you to dinner?_

 

No, no that was stupid.

 

_Rey, have you ever been to Skysitter? I got us a reservation for tomorrow night. I figured you liked food and I need to eat, so how about it?_

 

Ugh, no, that was worse!

 

_You know, all this dancing really works up an appetite. Want to get some dinner together after this?_

 

That sounded better, though a bit cocky. Ben imagined Poe could make it work, but he wasn’t as confident in his own abilities. He sighed, wishing he had just a fraction of Poe’s arrogance.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rey asked, yanking him out of his inner struggle.

 

Ben blinked his vision clearing and recognized they had walked all the way to Rogue One. She was standing at the front door, staring up at him, worry etched on her freckled face.

 

“Nothing,” he assured her. “Just a long day at work.” It was a blatant lie. He could tell she wasn’t convinced, but she didn’t push.

 

“A good workout will clear your head,” she told him.

 

Ben followed her upstairs and they went about their usual routine of getting ready. While Rey changed, he tried once more to formulate his speech.

 

He couldn’t figure out why this was so difficult. It wasn’t as if eating together would change anything between them. It was only dinner. They would eat, they would talk and at the end of the night, he’d take her home and then they’d go back to seeing each other the way they were now. He’d done it a few times in the past and it had never amounted to anything more. Nothing would change this time either.

 

 _Unless it does_ , a traitorous voice urged.

 

If Rey did like him, the way Poe suspected she did, maybe Ben would have a legitimate reason to see her more often. He couldn’t hold back his grin at the thought. He’d pick her up every day after work, they could cook together, dance together...be together.

 

All she had to do was say yes.

 

Unless she didn’t.

 

Fear pierced through him, cold and malicious. What if she said no? What if by asking Rey out he ruined their current relationship and forced himself to return to his lonely existence?

 

Ben inhaled shakily, paralyzed by his anxiety. He couldn’t go back to that lifestyle, not after he had let Rey in. Things had been fine before her. He hadn’t wanted anything more than what he already had. But the second he stepped into her class, she’d altered his entire existence. She spread light and hope to everyone she came into contact with. He couldn’t imagine going a week without her warmth, her laughter. Even considering it made him feel sick.

 

“All stretched out?”

 

Ben snapped his head up to see Rey at the sound booth, plugging in her phone.

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

“Actually, I’m not feeling well. I think I’m going to head home.”

 

“Oh, Ben. I’m sorry.” Rey’s brow knit with worry. “You should have said something earlier.”

 

“I thought it would pass,” he offered.

 

“Let’s take a rain check. I don’t think jumping around will help,” she suggested.

 

Suddenly, Ben did feel sick. From guilt. “Probably not,” he half-heartedly agreed with a sigh.

 

“Do you want me to take you home? I can borrow Cas’s car? We can hit the campus drug store on the way.”

 

“No, I’ll be fine. It’s probably just a twenty-four-hour bug,” he replied, hating himself for lying to her.

 

“Well, if you’re sure,” she said hesitantly.

 

“I need to rest. I will be back to normal by morning.”

 

“Alright. We can postpone until tomorrow when you're feeling better,” she suggested. “Or since it’s the end of the week, we could do something less strenuous, like have dinner maybe?”

 

Ben gaped at her. Did she know? Was she mocking him?

 

No, Rey wouldn’t mock him. She wasn’t like the kids in school he’d grown up avoiding. She wasn’t like his parents, who didn’t know how to speak to him or the coworkers at his office who avoided him. Rey wasn’t like anyone else in his life. She saw him, actually saw him and understood.

 

When he didn’t immediately respond, she hastily shook her head. “Never mind, that was stupid. You’re not feeling well and I’m sure you already have plans anyway.”

 

“No, I don’t,” Ben informed her. “I don’t have plans.” _I never have plans_. “Dinner would be great.”

 

Rey stared at him, frozen a couple of feet away as if she was stuck. Her face was unreadable for a moment while she considered his words. Then, slowly, her lips turned up into a small smile. “Great.”

 

“Great,” he repeated. “Uh...I could swing by and pick you up after work if that’s okay?”

 

“Perfect.” Her smile grew.

 

“Perfect.”

 

“It’s a date,” Rey declared.

 

Ben grinned goofily his entire walk home. He couldn’t hear a single sound on the streets, just her words replaying over and over again.

 

_It’s a date. It’s a date. It’s a date._

 

* * *

 

 _I can do this. I can do this_ , Ben coached himself as he approached Takodana University library.

 

He had taken the day off from work to prepare for the evening. When he called, his boss, Amilyn Holdo, had immediately reached out to check everything was alright. He hadn’t taken any vacation before, not once since he had begun working at Canto Bight. Once he assured her everything was fine, she gladly gave him the time he needed.

 

Ben spent every second of it on Rey. First, he got a haircut, then went to Delva Racine to purchase a new suit. The designer’s store was quiet in the morning, affording Ben the time to get properly measured and wait for the suit to be tailored. It took most of the day, however, the final result was worth it.

 

Poe had pulled some strings to get them a reservation at Skysitter. Ben knew he could have called Leia, but if he spoke with his mother about his need for the last-minute reservation, it would be like opening Pandora’s box. Leia would grill him with questions about Rey until Ben was so worked up he wouldn’t be able to leave his apartment. So instead, he had relied on his best friend.

 

“I owe you,” Ben had told him.

 

“Name me the Best Man at your wedding and we’re even,” Poe had teased.

 

The trendy, uptown restaurant had a dress code, so while he sat in Delva Racine’s showroom, he texted Rey. She replied with a series of exclamation points and question marks, followed by a string of emojis. Ben stared at his phone screen for countless minutes before opening a new Google session to determine her reaction.

 

It wasn’t until he confirmed that she was excited that he was able to relax.  

 

But the time for relaxing was over.

 

Ben stared at the pristine doors of the library, a place he had once considered his safe haven, and inhaled deeply.

 

As he moved to enter, Rey walked out.

 

He almost didn’t recognize her without her multi-colored sneakers. It was the first time Ben had seen her in heels. They made her already long legs (which were on display due to the length of her dress) appear even longer. If Ben thought she was graceful on the dance floor, it was nothing compared to the way she floated to him.

 

“Hi.” Her smile was bright and hopeful, even if her voice sounded small and unsure.

 

“You look...” Words failed him. He couldn’t describe how she looked.

 

Rey was wearing a sleeveless crimson dress that came to a halt above her knees. It had a plunging neckline and a gold belt, which cinched at her narrow waist. The only piece of jewelry she wore was a pair of golden hoop earrings, which accented the honey glow of her eyes. The late afternoon sunlight gave her tanned skin an ethereal glow, complimenting the varying shades of brown in her hair.

 

She was perfect.

 

“Thank you.” Rey ducked her head, blushing.

 

It wasn’t until she spoke that he realized he had spoken the words out loud.

 

She seemed to preen under his praise. Ben didn’t know what came over him. His hand moved of its own accord, reaching down to hook a finger under her chin. He tilted her head back so she was looking up at him.

 

“You’re exquisite.”

 

She liked his approval. Her eyes were shimmering and her lips were parted. He wanted to see her like that always. He’d worship every inch of her delectable skin if she let him. As if she could sense his thoughts, her blush deepened, spreading down her neck and lower until it disappeared beneath the fabric of her dress. Unbidden, the image of her body, hot and flushed that color all over, filled his mind. Ben held back a groan.

 

He had to remind himself of their reservation, of his true purpose for the evening. If things went well, there’d be time for all of _that_ later.

 

“Shall we?” he asked, offering her his arm.

 

“You did promise to feed me,” she reminded him with a laugh, lacing her arm through his.

 

Ben felt his chest swell with adoration. She fit next to him, a perfect match as if she had been molded by a higher power to be his other half. His equal.

 

They took his car to Skysitter. Ben handed his keys over to the valet when they arrived, before hurrying to the passenger side to open the door for Rey.

 

“Such service.” She flashed him a 100-watt smile, as her bare legs swung out onto the pavement.

 

Ben noted how everyone’s gaze landed on Rey the second she stepped out. It was understandable. She looked red-carpet ready with her hair flowing in gentle curls around her face. Ben thought she was breathtakingly beautiful no matter if she was covered in sweat and wearing sneakers or if she was dressed to the nines like she was this evening.

 

And she was here.

 

With him.

 

Smirking to himself, he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided Rey inside the restaurant.

 

The lighting in the restaurant was low, creating a romantic ambiance that did little to ease Ben’s nerves. Rey seemed right at home in the luxurious setting, gliding through Skysitter on his arm, smiling at the other patrons as they passed. It wasn’t until he helped her into her seat that he noted the slight tremor in her hand.

 

“Is this alright?” Ben asked her before the hostess had a chance.

 

“Of course,” Rey smiled, carefully veiling her anxiety.

 

Ben furrowed his brow, contemplating leaving when their waiter appeared to fill their water glasses. He sat down opposite of Rey, listened to the waiter drone on about the evening’s specials and then mumbled something about a bottle of red.

 

Once the waiter was gone, Ben asked again. “Are you comfortable?”

 

“I’ve never been anywhere this fancy before,” Rey admitted, keeping her voice soft. “Everyone looks so glamorous. I don’t feel like I fit in. People keep staring.”

 

“They were all looking at you,” he pointed out. “You’re gorgeous. You’re the most gorgeous woman in this place.”

 

Her cheeks darkened to match the scarlet shade of her dress and she dropped her eyes to the place settings. Ben swallowed, wondering if he had made her feel more uncomfortable with his overzealous compliment.

 

Then she cleared her throat and picked up her menu. “So, what’s good here?”

 

Ben averted his eyes to his own menu. “I’m not sure. I can ask,” he offered.” Rey’s eyebrows raised in confusion. “I’ve never eaten here before,” Ben admitted. “Poe suggested it.”

 

“Oh.” The corner of her eyes twitched slightly and for a split-second, he thought she looked disappointed, but then she was smiling again and he wondered if he had imagined it.

 

“Everything sounds good,” Ben remarked.

 

“I hope so. It’s expensive,” Rey commented, biting her lower lip.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” he said quickly, maybe too quickly given how her eyes widened. “I mean, I’ve got it. I picked the place so—.”

 

“But I asked you out,” Rey insisted.

 

“Only because I didn’t have a chance to ask you out first,” he revealed.

 

Rey’s eyes widened again but this time, her lips parted and she made a little squeak that did something to Ben’s chest. “Y-you wanted to ask me out?”

 

_Only every single day since I met you..._

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really?”

 

_Yes, really._

 

How could he not want to ask Rey out? She was so completely perfect it was as if someone had made her for him. She checked off every box on his fantasy girlfriend list. She smiled like the first beam of sunlight on a warm summer morning. She smelled like fresh air and daisies. And she moved like she never stopped dancing.

 

_Really, really._

 

Ben reached across the table to take her hand in his. “I’m not really good at this sort of thing and it’s been a while since I tried, but with you, with you, I want to try. You make me want to try, Rey.”

 

Her hand felt so small in his own yet when she wrapped her hand around his, her grip was strong.

 

“Then let’s try,” she grinned. “Let’s try together, Ben.”

 

After that, Ben felt his nerves settle. The waiter recommended the Diver scallops and the Bone-in Ribeye. They decided to get one of each and the waiter poured them each a glass of wine to enjoy while they waited.

 

“Tell me about yourself,” Rey urged, still holding his hand. “Where do you work? What do you do when you aren’t in my class? How often do you go to Nerdvana?”

 

Ben chuckled. He had been visiting the coffeehouse more often, in hopes of running into Rey again, but he hadn’t seen her outside of their normal meetings.

 

“I used to work for the First Order but Poe got me a position at Canto Bight, so for the last couple of years, I’ve been in the nonprofit sector,” he explained.

 

Rey’s grip tightened. Something in her voice changed when she asked, “You work with Child Services?”

 

He nodded.

 

“That’s...that’s really amazing, Ben.”

 

There was pain in her voice, anguish which no one as brilliant and spunky as Rey should ever have to feel. He took a chance and squeezed her hand back.

 

“I know the First Order has a bad reputation but once I realized what was going on there, I got out,” he told her.

 

She shook her head, pulling back. Ben leaned forward, unwilling to let her hand go. “It’s not that,” Rey insisted. “I’m glad you left there.” _Me too_ , he thought. “It’s...I just wish someone like you would have been there when I went through the system. I was so scared back then. Scared and alone.”

 

Ben felt his heart plummet into his stomach. “But your brother—.”

 

“Adoption,” she explained. “When I was six, I was placed in permanent care with a woman named Maz.”

 

“Kanata?” Ben asked incredulously.

 

“Yeah,” Rey confirmed, eyeing him curiously. Then, she was laughing. “Of course! You know her from the library.”

 

“That’s why you became an archivist?”

 

Rey shrugged. “Maz showed me there was beauty in the past. She said we could learn from those who came before us if we only listened.”

 

“Sounds like a librarian,” Ben stated.

 

“She was wonderful,” Rey said happily.

 

But Ben caught the past tense. “Was?”

 

“She passed a couple of years ago,” Rey answered. “She left everything to us. Cas built his studio and I pursued a higher degree. Maz was always thinking of us. I really lucked out when she took me in. Not everyone was as lucky as me. My friends Rose and Paige got bounced around until they aged out.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Ben returned. “There are dozens of cases that come through every day. We try our best.”

 

“I’m sure you do,” Rey responded. “It’s just difficult to understand when you’ve only ever lived on one side of the desk.”

 

She made a good point but Ben was no stranger to loneliness. For the first time in years, he found himself speaking about his childhood. Few people knew what kind of parents Han and Leia had been, with the exception of Poe, and Ben had never attempted to change that.

 

But now things were different. Rey was different. She wasn’t the world. She wouldn’t blame him. She would understand.

 

Ben started at the beginning, just as the waiter brought their food out. Rey continued to hold his hand. She ate with her free hand, even if it was cumbersome, keeping her eyes on him the entire time while he shared his past with her.

 

He told her about his father’s constant travel, his mother’s political career aspirations and how he’d been raised by hired help. He told her about his anxiety and how his parents hadn’t understood. He told her about going away to college and never coming back.

 

He told her about living with Poe — something he would never do again. He told her about being manipulated into working with his advisor at the First Order and how he’d eventually opened his eyes and left.

 

He told her why he preferred books to people, why he chose to only socialize with Poe outside of work and the truth behind his first visit to her class.

 

She never once looked at him any differently. Rey simply held his hand, ate her scallops and nodded at certain comments he made. She didn’t interject or interrupt. She let him speak and when he finished, he realized they had finished their bottle of wine, their meals and that they were one of the few patrons left in the establishment.

 

Ben glanced at his watch.

 

10:58.

 

He flushed, embarrassed. He’d completely monopolized their evening. He couldn’t remember ever talking so much before.

 

Sheepishly, he glanced up at Rey, expecting her to have the deer-in-the-headlights syndrome. She was probably plotting her escape route right this very minute.

 

Disheartened, he paid their check then escorted Rey outside to wait for the valet to bring the car around.

 

While they stood under the awning, Ben silently berated himself and Rey turned side to side so her dress flared out.

 

His vehicle pulled up. Ben tipped the valet, stepping in front of the young man to open Rey’s door. He expected her to slip in and count down the minutes until their date was over.

 

Instead, she smiled up at him and said, “Thank you for tonight, Ben.”

 

Then she rose up on her toes and planted a gentle kiss at the edge of his mouth.

 

That night, when Ben Solo fell asleep it was with a song in his head and hope in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Up next: Ben goes dancing at the club with Poe, who convinces him to invite Rey along.**


	4. Quemando la Pista de Baile (Burning up the Dance Floor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes dancing at the club with Poe, who convinces him to invite Rey along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen Vanity Fair? OMG! The babes look amazing! I'm so freaking excited. December can't come soon enough!  
> Thanks to my lovely beta, [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011/works).

It had been forever — well, twenty-six hours to be precise — and Ben had never been as anxious as he was waiting for Sunday morning so the gym would be open and he’d be able to see Rey teach. His body felt jittery and on edge. His head pounded as if he was hungover and his heart ached. He felt terrible.

 

It was what he imagined going through withdraw felt like.

 

And Ben Solo was going through withdrawal. Withdraw from Rey Andor.

 

It had only been a day, yet after their successful dinner date, Ben found himself wanting more. His prior concerns about Rey not returning his affections were gone, replaced with the new fear that if he didn’t find a way to keep her satisfied, she wouldn’t stick around. He’d spent the better part of the day thinking up activities for them to do.

 

He’d slept better than ever. The thought of her lulling him into a sense of calm, unlike anything he’d experienced before. While he missed his caffeine fix at Nerdvana, he missed Rey’s smile more. He missed it all — her warmth, her light — even those hideous sneakers that she insisted on wearing. Ben would buy her a dozen more pairs just like them if he could hold her in his arms and call her his.

 

As fate would have it, he was about to do just that.

 

It started as a typical Saturday night. Ben was sitting in his Boca do Lobo armchair, thumbing through his Richard III. The Shakespearean play had been one of his favorites to study in college and he found himself revisiting the tragedy often. Tonight the pain of the characters aligned with his own. While some people drown their sorrows in a pint of Ben and Jerry’s, Ben found solace in great literature.

 

He had just finished the first act when his cell rang. Glancing at the caller ID, he ignored the call to focus on Act II. But his phone kept ringing and ringing until he finally put the book down and picked up.

 

“What?”

 

“Hey, Solo,” Poe’s voice greeted him from the other end.

 

“Poe.”

 

“Get ready.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For what,” Poe scoffed. Then he chuckled. “It’s Saturday night. We’re going out.”

 

“No.” Ben clicked the red button, ending the call.

 

It took less than five seconds for Poe to call him back. “Invite Rey,” his best friend insisted. “By the way how was your date?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“It doesn’t sound like you’re trashing your apartment, so I’m going to assume it went well,” Poe mused out loud.

 

“It was fine,” Ben replied, attempting to get his friend off the phone.

 

“And?” Poe prompted.

 

“And she kissed me goodnight.”

 

“Way to go, man. Wait! She kissed you goodnight? Aren’t you supposed to kiss her goodnight?”

 

“I don’t know!” Ben cried agitatedly.

 

“You better invite her out tonight. You need to do damage control,” Poe insisted.

 

“What?”

 

“Do it! We are going to Niima Outpost.”

 

“In Jakku? No one goes to Jakku!” Ben argued.

 

“It’s gentrified now,” Poe replied, unbothered by his protests. Then, he added. “Call her. See you there.”

 

Ben mumbled obscenities under his breath. All he’d wanted was a quiet night home to come up with a game plan for tomorrow’s class. He wanted to get there early, talk to Rey and make sure he saw her again outside of Zumba.

 

Of course, Poe’s invite did give him a viable excuse. Rey knew how pushy Ben’s best friend was. She’d understand.

 

With a deep breath, he dialed her number.

 

“Hey, Ben,” she greeted him in her normal cheery tone.

 

“Hi.” He tried not to let his voice waver. “I’m, uh, ...is this a bad time?”

 

“No,” she laughed. “Why?”

 

“Uh, it just that it’s Saturday night and I thought you might be busy.”

 

“Just doing some reading for my class,” Rey informed him. “Nothing exciting. I’d much rather talk to you. What’s up?”

 

“Poe and some friends are going to check out that new club in Jakku. Niima Outpost,” he told her. “It’s not really my scene, but I thought it could be fun, if you wanted to, uh, go with me?”

 

There was silence on the other end for a moment. Ben glanced down at his phone screen making sure he hadn’t accidentally hung up on her, but it showed the call was still active.

 

“It’s entirely last minute,” Ben apologized, sensing a rejection and back-peddling.

 

“I’ve been studying all day, Ben,” she laughed. “I could use a night out. Besides, I was hoping you’d call.”

 

“Y-you were?”

 

“Yeah,” Rey confirmed. “I had a great time last night. Didn’t you?”

 

“No. I mean yes! Yes, of course,” he babbled. “I just thought—.”

 

“I know you don’t do this very often,” she interrupted, “but a girl likes it when you follow-up.”

 

Ben was glad they were conversing over the phone. He was beet red.

 

“How about I meet you there around eleven?” Rey suggested.

 

“Sure,” Ben agreed.

 

“Great! See you then.” There was a click and then the line disconnected.

 

Ben was left to wonder what he’d just agreed to.

 

* * *

 

Niima Outpost was a crowded, noisy place filled with swarms of people talking, dancing and drinking. Ben hated it immediately. As soon as the bouncer permitted them inside, someone knocked into him. Ben glowered at the woman, who didn’t even try to apologize as she continued on her way.

 

“What do you think?” Poe asked while they stood in line at the bar.

 

“I think I want a double,” Ben replied flatly.

 

Poe chuckled, shaking his head, but he ordered their drinks and soon Ben had a glass of Corellian whiskey to help soothe his frustration.

 

They moved to an open booth towards the back of the club where it was marginally quieter. After they sat down, they conversed about their week, both attempting to not discuss work. They failed.

 

Despite all his joking and laid back attitude, Poe cared about kids. Being an only child, like Ben, gave him a different perspective on things but ultimately he was invested in his job. They both knew what it was like to get a case that kept them up all night, stomach being gnawed away with worry.

 

Of course, the only thing gnawing at Ben now was the minutes until Rey arrived.

 

When Ben had first left the First Order to join the Canto Bight organization, it had been Poe who sat up with him the first night. Poe, who brought over a bottle of whiskey. Poe, who told Ben that hope was like the sun.

 

“If you only believe in it when you see it, you’ll never make it through the night,” his best friend had said.

 

It was that motto which kept Ben going. One of the reasons Rey’s story had affected him so was because he saw the same struggle every day. Children were born into families who didn’t want them or couldn’t care for them. Trying to find appropriate guardians for them should have been rewarding, it should have been easy, but Ben found that it was challenging.

 

At least half the applicants were looking for a government payout, while the other half were more interested in what a foster child would do to their social media standing. It was all about their gains, not about the child’s welfare. It sickened him. He refused to put a child with anyone less than whom they deserved. He wanted every child to end up in a home with a guardian like Maz, the way Rey had. He wanted to be that person for them, the one who found them their forever home.

 

Which was why he had decided to donate the majority of his trust fund to Canto Bight. There was enough money to not only upgrade their office but assist with children’s programs. He couldn’t teach them to dance the way Rey had taught him, but Ben could find another way to bring light into their lives.

 

As if sensing the topic of his thoughts, Poe revisited his line of questioning.

 

“When did she say she’d meet you?”

 

“Who?”

 

Poe scoffed and rolled his eyes. Shaking his head, he said, “Rey. You’ve been checking the door constantly. When did she say she’d be here?”

 

“Eleven.”

 

Checking his watch, Poe replied, “It’s ten of. She’ll be here soon.”

 

“I know,” he stated, tersely.

 

His best friend chuckled. “I know you know. I’m just saying because you look about ready to combust. Calm down, Solo. She’ll be here.”

 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something snarky in response. Poe knew his moods well enough and allowed the conversation to taper off. The two men sat silently, drinking their whiskey and became lost in their thoughts.

 

The electronic beat of the music was distracting. It sounded like the rhythmic ticking of a clock, counting down the minutes until Rey would enter the club. It was all Ben had thought about since Poe had dragged him from his apartment. Ben could still feel the brush of her lips against his skin. It was both seductive and sweet in a way that was purely Rey.

 

He hoped she did it again this evening.

 

He hoped she did a lot more this evening.

 

Suddenly, Poe straightened up in his seat. “Uh, Ben?”

 

He glanced up from his rock’s glass to his friend. Poe’s expression was a mixture of anger and disgust but he wasn’t looking at Ben. His focus was across the room at the bar where a familiar chestnut-haired figure was located.

 

Shaking her head no.

 

Backing away.

 

His vision tunneled as he saw a guy clamp his pale hand over Rey’s wrist.

 

The instant the other man touched her, Ben saw red.

 

And it wasn’t just his fury because when he recognized _who_ the man was, red was the only color he could see.

 

_Armitage Hux._

 

Whiskey forgotten, Ben charged across the dance floor, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

 

Rey noticed him first, her eyes widening and her lips parting. He could have sworn he heard her say his name. Seeing her so affected by him felt like meeting her for the first time all over again. It was a rush and it would have been all too easy to lose himself in her, but then Hux saw him.

 

“Solo?” He sputtered, instantly releasing Rey’s wrist.

 

Ben caught the way she rubbed at her skin. If Hux left a mark on her — if he had _hurt_ her — there would be no mercy. Ben would destroy the man where he stood.

 

He ducked his head down, stepping aside of Rey. “Are you alright?” he asked softly so only she could hear him.

 

Rey gave him a nod, but he wasn’t pacified.

 

“If you don’t mind, Solo, I was just—.”

 

“Trying to steal my girl, Hux?” Ben interrupted, snaking his arm around Rey’s waist and tucking her into his side.

 

“ _Your_ girl?” 

 

“Yes,” he pulled her closer. “ _My_ girl. Not that it should matter. I thought your father would have enforced better manners. When a woman says no, she means no.” Ben narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice to a menacing tone. “But since you seem to require a refresher in etiquette, let me make this simple for you. Back off.”

 

“You can barely string together a sentence in front of a woman, let alone date one. I bet you don’t even know this girl,” Hux accused.

 

“He does, actually. Otherwise, it would make this whole dating thing really awkward, right, love?” Rey’s interjection surprised Ben. There wasn’t a single ounce of hesitation in her voice, as she pressed her body into his. He felt her place her hand on his chest, then she was leaning in, smiling sweetly. 

 

Hux didn’t have a comeback. In fact, it was the redhead who couldn’t string a sentence together. He sputtered in an attempt to downplay what Rey had told him, but Ben wasn’t having it. 

 

“Shove off,” he growled, his anger giving him a confidence he didn’t normally possess. “My _girlfriend_ ,” he emphasized the word to add insult to injury, “and I are here for a good time and you’re killing my buzz.”

 

Hux seethed, but after a moment he took off, muttering obscenities under his breath.

 

Once he was out of earshot, Rey began laughing. “Oh my God! Did you see his face?” She moved her hand from his chest to cover her mouth, trying to control her hysterics. “Ben, that was incredible! The way you told him off. You were brilliant. I’ve always wanted to do something like that.” 

 

“I can give you pointers if you want,” he offered, pleased by her reaction. The fear he had seen etched on her face was gone, replaced by her characteristic smile.

 

“Nice play with the girlfriend title,” she beamed. “I thought he was going to internally combust.” 

 

“Yeah,” he replied. 

 

She didn’t seem to notice how he wasn’t laughing along. The truth was, he had wanted to prove a point to Hux, but once he had said that word out loud, he found he rather liked the sound of it. He liked the idea of it even more.

 

But Hux had a point.

 

Ben wasn’t comfortable being social, especially with women. Rey had always initiated everything with him. Even at the coffee shop, she had been the one to invite him to sit down. He’d never been bold enough to make the first move. As much as he regretted that, Ben was too scared to lose her to change that. 

 

What if he had misunderstood all her little hints? What if he was only seeing what he wanted to see? Hearing what he wanted to hear? What if it was all in his head?

 

“Hey.” Her hand was on his arm and she was staring up at him with concern in her hazel orbs. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” he lied.

 

“Don’t listen to that guy, Ben. He’s a bully. He’s just on a power trip.”

 

“I guess.”

 

She slid her hand down his arm to lace her fingers through his. “Let’s dance.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on,” Rey urged, leading him out to the dance floor. “You invited me out and I got all dressed up for you. I even put on my best lingerie, just in case because technically, this is our second date.” Ben swallowed, unprepared to hear her blatant honesty. “And as my _boyfriend_ , at the very least, you owe me a dance, Mr. Solo.”

 

“Rey, I don’t think this is a good idea. We’re not actually….I mean, I’m not—.”

 

She suddenly stopped in front of him. Pivoting around, Rey reached up to card her fingers through his hair, pushing it back away from his face. Her eyes were locked on his own. “You’re perfect,” she told him. 

 

For a moment all he could hear was those two words, echoing in her voice over and over again.

 

Then, she was taking him by the hand and he knew he’d follow her wherever she led. 

 

* * *

 

Ben felt all his senses hone in on Rey. The music didn’t blare as prominently. The crowds of people knocking into him weren’t as annoying and the stench of spilled beer didn’t assault his nostrils. Instead, all he saw, all he could see and smell was Rey.

 

Rey’s scent of daisies somehow permeated the stale air. Her lithe body moving in proximity to his own ensnared him, keeping his attention on her peachy ass and her rolling hips.

 

When she reached behind herself to guide his hands to her hips, his brain nearly short-circuited. It was the barest skin he’d touched on a woman. Ever.

 

When Ben glanced up for a split second, he caught Poe’s eyes across the room. His best friend gave him a huge grin and a thumbs up. Ben turned red.

 

Rey laced her fingers through his, drawing his attention back to the girl in front of him. _His girl._ At least that was the lie they were operating under, except when she gazed over her shoulder at him, Ben thought perhaps it wasn’t actually a lie.

 

Her eyes were sparkling, her skin was glistening with a fine sheen of sweat and her cheeks were flushed from dancing. She was a goddess in his arms.

 

He thought about how it felt to have Rey’s hips under his hands, how easily they fell into step with one another. Which was quickly replaced by how easy it would have been for him to scoop her up, carry her home and ravish her between his sheets.

 

It was that caveman-like impulse that terrified him. He’d never lost himself so completely in anyone before. Rey was like a drug to him, deceptively addictive, granting him a high that nothing else could ever achieve. Having Rey’s body against him, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of her bronze skin, had toyed with his sanity. The pulsing beat of the dance club didn’t help either. It had been loud enough to drown out his rapid pulse.

 

He thought about pressing her up against the bar and ducking his head down to lavish kisses along the column of her throat. He considered flipping her around so she was facing him. That way he’d be able to see the look on her face when he ground his erection against her core. The possibilities played on and on until his hands were shaking and his brow beaded with sweat. He was on the verge of losing control.

 

Ben bent down and pressed his face to her hair, breathing her in deeper until she completely overwhelmed him. Rey leaned back until her form was melted against his as if they were one.

 

All the blood in Ben’s body rushed south. Rey’s hips slowed to a stop, even though the music was still playing. He knew she felt the effects of her body grinding along with his own. He would have been red-faced with embarrassment if he could.

 

She released his hands to turn around in his arms.

 

“You know,” Rey said as she smiled coyly up at him. “Now is the time of night when I’d ask my boyfriend to walk me home.”

 

Ben didn’t have to think twice about it. For once, he knew exactly what to say.

 

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Up next: The spicy conclusion to our duo's tale.**


	5. I Like How It Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spicy conclusion to our duo's tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at the ungodly hour of 4am because I need to catch a flight out for work. Hope everyone had a great weekend! 
> 
> Thanks to my bestie and beta, [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011/works) for all her help with this dancing fic. She knows what she's talking about!

It was a good thing she had only lived a few blocks away. They’d barely made it through her door before she was upon him. Hands, lips, teeth — she was all consuming and wild, like the staccato beat of the flamenco with the blazing heat of the salsa. Ben was powerless to stop her.

 

Apparently, he hadn’t been the only one longing to continue their dance, albeit in a more private setting.

 

Despite her fervor, her touch was gentle in a curious way. Her fingertips skimmed across his scalp, carefully carding through his tresses. While her hands worked through his hair, her lips found his throat, leaving a soft trail of kisses up to his jaw and then to his lips.

 

Ben stifled a groan.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Rey asked, leaning away to take in his tense posture.

 

“No.” His voice came out strangled and for a second she paused, clearly unsure if he meant it or not. “No,” he repeated firmly. “Don’t stop.”

 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

 

“Yes,” Ben promised, even though he had no intention of ever telling Rey that she was too much.

 

“Good.” She smiled but she didn’t continue. Instead, she took a step backward.

 

Ben automatically reached out for her, afraid she wasn’t going to kiss him again.

 

“I’m going to go freshen up,” she announced, as she slipped around him to lock her door. “If you want something to drink there’s beer and water in the fridge. Help yourself.”

 

She sauntered away before he could answer and Ben was left standing in her living room alone.

 

Rey’s apartment was exactly what Ben expected and also a surprise. It was a modest home, decorated with various plants much like her office. Unlike her room at the library though, her apartment was situated in a bad section of town. If Jakku even had a bad part. That would mean it had to have a good section and Ben didn’t think Jakku had anything good in it except for Rey.

 

He wondered what Cassian thought of her living in such a place. Her brother was rather protective, not that Ben blamed him. As intimidating as Cassian Andor was, Ben respected him. He was glad Rey had a caring sibling, someone to watch out for her, someone who obviously loved her very much.

 

In time, Ben hoped she would learn to look at him with the same reverence. Maybe one day Cassian would even respect him.

 

“Ben?”

 

He glanced up and what he saw stole all the air from his lungs.

 

Rey had exchanged her red dress for a purple satin kimono with bright white daisies printed across it. Her heels were gone. Her face was scrubbed clean. And her eyes — those striking hazel orbs that had him entranced — were more green than brown in the low light.

 

She passed towards him, barefoot and calm. Ben watched her graceful movements. She was unlike him. He was frozen stiff, his pulse was pounding and his mind racing.

 

“Thanks for walking me home,” Rey said softly as she came to stand in front of him.

 

“You’re welcome,” he replied, shakily.

 

“It’s late,” she commented. “You could stay here if you want.”

 

“Yeah?” He nodded enthusiastically, phrasing his response as a question instead of a confirmation. Ben cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay.”

 

“Come on.” Gently, she wrapped her hand around his and led him down the hall to her bedroom.

 

With each step, Ben’s pulse increased. His body filled with blistering heat, a need unfulfilled, a desire demanding release. He’d never felt such a pull to another person, this unrelenting draw to be close to Rey canceled out all other sensations until she was all he could see.

 

Her and that tiny purple robe.

 

Rey’s bedroom was exactly what Ben expected. The primary color was green. There was a flower box in her windowsill with various herbs growing. Her dresser had an assortment of air plants in various little clay holders and on her bedside table was a small pot containing a delicate red bloom.

 

He focused on the crimson flower, thinking about how it matched the shade of Rey’s dress from the night prior. And the blush on her cheeks when he’d told her how beautiful she looked.

 

Ben felt a tug on his arm. Glancing down, he found Rey sitting on the edge of the bed gazing up at him. “Is this okay?” she asked again.

 

He imagined his face was a mixture of emotions and chided himself for not being more self-assured. Ben needed to tell her that this was what he wanted, that she was what he wanted.

 

But he didn’t tell her. He couldn’t find the words.

 

So he showed her.

 

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. Rey eagerly leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering closed the instant his lips descended upon hers. Ben felt her hands on his chest, resting there to help her maintain her balance.

 

Like Zumba, Ben was inexperienced in the steps of this dance. He didn’t know what to do next but Rey seemed to already know. Instead of being upset or surprised, she merely shifted back on the mattress, her eyes never leaving his and coaxed him to join her.

 

Ben knelt on the edge of the bed, resting his weight on the flimsy frame. Rey smiled reassuringly and she crawled back to him.

 

“You’re fine,” she encouraged as her hands fell to the hem of his shirt. “Can I take this off?”

 

He swallowed thickly, not trusting his voice to confirm. Ben nodded.

 

With some maneuvering on both their parts, Rey managed to pull his shirt up and over his head.

 

“Wow,” she murmured appreciatively. “I know these didn’t come from Zumba.”

 

Her fingers traced along his abdomen, where countless hours at the gym had resulted in a set of defined muscles. Ben had never been so thankful for his insomnia. The expression on Rey’s face was worth every night he’d worked himself to exhaustion just so he could find a couple hours of rest.

 

“I have a gym at my apartment complex,” he mumbled nervously.

 

“I can tell,” she told him before pressing a kiss to his bare stomach, right above his belly button.

 

Ben sucked in a breath but Rey didn’t stop. Her hands began working his belt loose, quickly followed by the closure of his pants.

 

There was no way he could hide his desire from her in their current position. He was straining against the fabric to the point where it was painful. By the time Rey helped him shuck off his pants, Ben was so worked up he was sure he’d finish before they even started.

 

“Ben?” He met Rey’s gaze and realized he was breathing heavily and his hands were shaking. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

“I want to,” he insisted. “I want to...with you.”

 

“Just relax,” Rey said soothingly. “I’ll take care of you.” Her hands were on his arms then, guiding him to her headboard. “Here. Sit back.”

 

As he settled down on the bed, she untied her robe and let the smooth material slip off her shoulders to pool around her.

 

Ben dug his nails into his thigh to keep from responding to the sight of so much skin. Rey sat before him in a black lacy pair of panties and a matching bra.

 

“You always wear black,” she stated. “So I thought you’d like it.”

 

“I like it,” he blurted out a bit louder than he intended.

 

Her cheeks darkened and she bit into her lower lip. God, the image of her like that would be seared into his brain for the remainder of his days. She captured pure innocence and sinful seduction all at once. The sight was weakening his control.

 

Rey crawled over to situate herself between his thighs, further unraveling his sanity when she asked if she could remove his boxers.

 

Ben could barely manage a nod.

 

Her hands went to the waistband of his boxers, delicate fingers removing the fabric.

 

His skin felt as if it was on fire and stretched too tightly around his body. He resisted the urge to scratch all over or bolt for the door. His manic impulses were sure to startle Rey. Ben couldn’t risk losing her, not now after he was certain she felt it too, this undeniable attraction that went beyond the physical. If he burst into a pillar of flames on her bedspread, so be it. She was made of sunlight. He had no fear of her getting burned.

 

“Can I?” Rey asked, staring at him as her hand hovered over his member.

 

_“Please.”_

 

Rey laid on her stomach. Propped up on her elbows, she worked one hand up and down his shaft. Ben groaned. He bit down on the inside of his cheek until it bled, trying not to come apart from seeing how tiny she was in comparison to him. When her second hand joined the first, he gripped onto her comforter to stop himself from grabbing onto Rey.

 

But he couldn’t stop himself when she ran the tip of her tongue along his length.

 

Ben’s hands went to her hair, tangling in her chestnut locks. “Sorry, sorry,” he cried, releasing her as soon as he realized what he’d done.

 

“It’s okay,” Rey grinned up at him. “I don’t mind.”

 

Then, as if they had been discussing something as simple as the weather, she resumed her ministrations. Ben moaned, his head falling back against the wall. The feel of Rey’s hands was better than his own but it was nothing compared to the feel of her tongue. He was positive he’d never be satisfied by his hand ever again. His eyes closed as he felt a tingle of electricity run up his spine. That’s how Rey’s touch felt.

 

Electric.

 

Thrilling.

 

Hot.

 

Devastating.

 

The final word hit Ben as he rose towards his climax. He tried to warn Rey, but her hands were planted firmly on his thighs and he couldn’t pry her away. The last thing he saw before his vision blurred to white was Rey’s mouth on him.

 

He was ruined.

 

It took several long moments for him to come back to himself. His body felt like a collection of live wires. Every sensation was amplified, heightened by his release. Ben didn’t even notice Rey had moved to his side until she spoke.

 

“Feel better?”

 

“That’s one word for it,” he chuckled, feeling some of his nervous energy dissipate as he did.

 

She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to freshen up and then I’ll be back.”

 

Ben felt the weight on the bed shift and before she could walk away, he snatched hold of her wrist. “Don’t go. Stay with me.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Rey grinned. “I have no intention of leaving you alone the rest of the night, Mr. Solo.”

 

“Then come here,” he urged, pulling on her wrist.

 

Rey giggled and shook her head but after a moment she returned. On her knees, she maneuvered around until she was straddling his waist. “Better?”

 

“Almost.” Ben pinched the strap of her bra between his fingers. She took the hint, reaching behind herself to unclasp the garment. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed it aside. “And these.” He ran his hand across her lower back where the hem of her panties was. Her cheeks flushed but once more she complied, shucking the lacy thing off. “Perfect.”

 

She made a contented humming sound, smoothing her hands up his bare chest to lock behind his neck. “I’ve thought about this a lot.”

 

“You have?”

 

Rey nodded. “Ever since you walked into my class.”

His nerves vanished in the face of her admission. All the time she’d spend teaching him, all the weeknights she had given up her free time to be with him had meant more to her than a mere lesson. Poe had been right — not that Ben would ever tell him, because he’d never hear the end of it.

 

“I didn’t think someone like you would be interested in someone like me,” he admitted, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

 

“You mean someone considerate, funny, and incredibly adorable when he blushes?” Rey asked with a wide smile. “You mean someone like that?” Ben felt his face heat up at her compliments. “You’re doing it again,” she said before she kissed him.

 

Ben kissed her back, winding his arms around her form until she was pressed to him, chest to chest.

 

“Should I grab a condom?” Rey asked breathlessly.

 

“If you’re good, I’m good,” Ben replied, hoping his voice didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.

 

“Alright then,” she agreed.

 

Her hand found his cock, guiding him to her entrance. With her other hand on his shoulder for stability, Rey lowered herself onto him. Ben let out a sharp hiss. She was so tight, so warm, so soft. He’d thought her mouth was perfect but he was finding there was no end to what was perfect about this girl — his girl — and he was barely inside her.  

 

Rey placed both her hands on his shoulder blades, holding on as she sunk down. Gingerly, Ben settled his hands on her hips, afraid to apply too much pressure. He didn’t want to hurt her.

 

Time seemed to stand still as she worked herself down. When he was fully sheathed inside, Rey let out a breathy moan, her eyes closing for a brief moment.

 

“Tell me what to do,” he implored.

 

“It’s like when we dance,” she replied, her eyes never leaving his face. “Just feel the rhythm. Find the beat and move. Your body knows what to do. Listen to it.”

 

Rey rolled her hips, grinding down on top of him and Ben muttered a curse. It felt good. _Too_ good. He wasn’t sure he could last long. Tendrils of fear and shame began to grip at him. What if he disappointed her? What if he couldn’t take care of her the way she had taken care of him. His body tensed up.  

 

“Shhhhh.” Rey was there to calm him, stroking his hair. “It’s okay, Ben. I’ve got you.”

 

He relaxed under her touch, savoring her kind words and warmth. Reinvigorated, he met the next rock of her hips with a thrust. They both cursed while their hands clamped down and their jaws clenched in unison. Ben took her reaction as a sign to continue. Each time he met Rey, he hit deeper. He found the rhythm she spoke of. He could hear the music of their heavy breaths, the slap of their skin together, and the creak of her mattress. To anyone else, it would have been lewd but to Ben, it sounded like a grand symphony.

 

As the song rose to its crescendo, Rey’s hold on him tightened. Ben drove into her harder and faster, chasing the finish. Everything grew louder until all he could hear was their labored breaths. Then Rey cried out. Ben shouted. And she sagged against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

 

Ben held her, rubbing small circles into her back while he attempted to bring his pulse down to a normal level.

 

“I’m glad tomorrow’s Sunday,” Rey announced, “because there is no way I’m letting you leave this bed any time soon.”

 

He was all too happy to hear her praise. Ben planted a kiss on her forehead. “I think you’re stuck with me.”

 

Rey giggled, nuzzling into his neck. “Ah, so you figured out my evil plan.”

 

“Seduce me by teaching me to dance?” he asked, skeptically.

 

“It worked, didn’t it?”

 

“Maybe too well,” Ben admitted, kissing her again. “You know, I’ve never had a girlfriend.”

 

“Well, you do now,” Rey said with a coy grin. “And she’s not done with you yet.”

 

Ben Solo was not what one would call graceful but after that night he was what one would call lucky. Because while most people went to Zumba to let loose or get a good workout in, Ben Solo found the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What's Up Next?**  
>  \- [Something Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000935/chapters/42526250)  
> (Multi-chapter Modern Alaskan AU)  
> \- [I Move the Stars for No One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300938/chapters/43315268)  
> (Multi-chapter Post-TLJ Canonverse)  
> \- [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930409)  
> (Bachelorette Party AU)  
> \- Penetration Testing (Security/IT AU -- not yet posted)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Doppelgänger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902035) by [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae)




End file.
